<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Responsibility and Care by round_robin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927575">Responsibility and Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin'>round_robin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stone Top, Stone Top Vesemir, hibernation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had changed over Vesemir's nearly four hundred years. The summers were hotter, the winters colder, the people more cruel. But The Path hadn't changed, nor the monsters they met on it. When Vesemir's role became one of guarding, protecting rather than slaying, he fell into the old traditions even deeper, some of the oldest responsibilities Witchers had—not to the Continent, but to each other. And now, he was the only one to carry them out, but he'd sooner be damned than let what remained of his family down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Vesemir (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vesemir, Lambert/Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Responsibility and Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this on tumblr a few months ago, slowly migrating those stories over here.</p><p>I was talking with childoffantasy and anarchycox about the different between a stone top and a service top, bascially a stone top (as I understand it) is someone who isn't comfortable receiving pleasure themselves, or gets something else out of it other than an orgasm. It's hard for me to define, but I did read a few blog posts and personal reflections before I wrote this, just to get a better idea. I love service tops, but I was intrigued, and decided to write a little stone top Vesemir. Sorry if that's not everyone's cup of tea, but for those who are interested, please enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world had changed over Vesemir's nearly four hundred years. The summers were hotter, the winters colder, the people more cruel. But The Path hadn't changed, nor the monsters they met on it. When Vesemir's role became one of guarding, protecting rather than slaying, he fell into the old traditions even deeper, some of the oldest responsibilities Witchers had—not to the Continent, but to each other. And now, he was the only one to carry them out, but he'd sooner be damned than let what remained of his family down.</p><p>The keep was at its coldest at the beginning of winter. In about a week, all the fires would be lit, warming the halls and the bedrooms, but for now, only the cooking fire and the one in Vesemir's hearth burned. He saw Geralt on the mountain first and made sure he was in the courtyard to meet him. “Hello wolf,” he greeted, pulling his pup into a tight bear hug. It wasn't just a greeting, but the first measure of how much care Geralt might need. <em>How much had The Path taken from him this time? </em>Not as much as some years, but as his hand rubbed across ribs prominent enough to count, Vesemir knew he had his work cut out for him.</p><p>“Vesemir,” Geralt slurred, fatigue already setting in. Now-a-days the mere sight of the front doors began urging them into the short hibernation that came at the beginning of winter.</p><p>Geralt swooned and Vesemir caught him, wrapping one arm around his hips, he pulled Geralt inside. Roach and her heavy bags of supplies would have to stay in the courtyard for the moment. “I'll be quick girl,” he called to her over his shoulder.</p><p>“'m not a girl,” Geralt mumbled, his head lolling back.</p><p>“Of course you're not.” Vesemir hauled him up the stairs, turning down the hall towards his own room. It's where they all started off each winter and he already prepared the bed.</p><p>The furs were stacked at the foot, a spare top sheet laying in the middle. Vesemir managed to get Geralt out of his armor without much of a fuss and lay him down on the sheet. He was sweaty, dirty, mostly with road dirt, not much monster slime, all the beasts this far up the mountain were already starting to hibernate, leaving the Witchers well alone for the time being. He covered Geralt in one of the thick furs and promised to return shortly, but the poor boy was already asleep.</p><p>After Vesemir tended to Roach, fed her, watered her, brushed her down and stored the supplies she carried, he headed back up to his room, where Geralt slept on in his bed. There was a basin of fresh water warming by the fire. Vesemir stroked his fingers across the surface to make sure it wasn't too cold, he didn't want to wake Geralt. Finding it suitable warm, Vesemir stripped his tunic and rolled his sleeves up, tossing a towel over his shoulder. He brought the basin and a chair to the side of the bed and got to work.</p><p>Geralt still needed a proper bath—down in the hot springs preferably, Vesemir still had some good soap left from last winter and he had time to make more before the real cold set in—but the sponge bath would do for now, get him clean enough to spare the sheets. It was difficult enough changing the bed linens with one unconscious Witcher laying on them, soon enough he'd have all three of them in there...</p><p>He rubbed the warm cloth over Geralt's neck, getting the worst of the dirt caked there. Starting to slide into a deeper sleep, Geralt hummed happily and leaned into the touch. Vesemir carefully cleaned down his chest, swapping for a fresh cloth when he got to Geralt's penis. He used extra care here, nudging his legs apart to make sure no spot went overlooked.</p><p>“There you are, lad,” he said once he was done, settling the warm furs over top of him. “Nice and fresh.” Vesemir closed his eyes and listened to slow, deep breaths, heart going slower than normal. Good, Geralt was entering deep sleep now, and he wouldn't awaken for a few days. At their first sight of home, a Witcher's body began settling down, not for the whole winter, only a few days to catch up on the sleep they denied themselves out in the world. They couldn't get true rest on The Path, trained to wake at the smallest noise, as sleeping too well killed more Witchers than it saved. Winter was about rest, the first week, literally. When Eskel and Lambert tripped inside, Vesemir would crowd them all in his bed and look upon his last remaining family as they curled together in slumber.</p><p>With Geralt cleaned, there was no use for the second sheet and Vesemir carefully rolled him off it, setting it in the laundry. He had other chores to attend to now that the keep was starting to fill, but he wanted to stay a while and watch over Geralt.</p>
<hr/><p>Vesemir was stacking wood in the courtyard when he heard it—a soft moan. The softly falling snow dulled the sound somewhat, but with only one other soul in the keep, he was very attuned to the sound. Finishing the stack, he threw the canvas over the pile to keep it dry and headed inside. Shucking his boots and dirty outer clothing at the door of his room, Vesemir's eyes settled on Geralt, as peaceful as when he last checked on him, with one <em>large</em> difference.</p><p>A thick wrinkle appeared in the very center of the furs covering Geralt. Vesemir was surprised it took this long. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down, gently moving back the layers of blankets. Goosebumps rippled across Geralt's skin as the warm blankets disappeared, but Vesemir kept his fire well fed and the room was almost as warm. Geralt settled easily enough, his hard cock twitching against his stomach.</p><p>He took a long moment to rub his hands across Geralt's chest. Ribs too visible, muscles too chiseled, their layer of protective fat long gone. But Geralt was still eating, so he didn't want for money. Vesemir remembered some years, Lambert—or even worse, Eskel, the biggest of them all—came home nearly skin and bones. He hated those years, when he had to mix a potion to stop their hibernation instincts long enough to get some food in them. In the past, he'd seen young Witchers go to sleep at the beginning of winter, their bodies not strong enough to wake them out of it again. Thankfully, Geralt, Eskel and Lambert had never been that bad when they returned home.</p><p>He smoothed a hand over Geralt's stomach, teasing through his pubic hair for a moment before wrapping lightly around his cock. There was a pot of slick on the bedside table, but Vesemir liked to take a moment to let them feel his skin against theirs. Geralt moaned again, hips tilting into the touch. One hand on his cock, Vesemir reached for the tin, opening it and spreading a generous amount across his fingers.</p><p>When he returned his hand to Geralt's cock, the moans got louder. Still held down in sleep, Geralt tossed softly, his hair splaying out across the pillows. “Yeah, you go ahead and enjoy that,” Vesemir whispered, swiping his thumb over the head of Geralt's cock, getting a gush of precome for his efforts. “Dream it's Eskel.”</p><p>In this state, on a hair trigger after a few days on the mountain, it didn't take long for Geralt to spill, come gushing over and between Vesemir's fingers. After so many years, he knew exactly when to stop before Geralt started to shudder away. He retrieved the basin and a cloth to clean them both, tucking Geralt back into the bed, warm and satisfied.</p>
<hr/><p>Eskel arrived the next morning and fell into Vesemir's arms. “That's it,” he grunted under Eskel's weight, still had a good bit of extra on him, which made Vesemir smile, he liked seeing his family healthy.</p><p>Eskel flopped into the bed as soon as Vesemir set him there and Geralt curled into the new source of warmth. Vesemir humored him, which made Eskel's wipe down a little difficult (Geralt kept nosing and grabbing at him in his sleep, pulling away the body part Vesemir was trying to clean). He was about to go back to his chores when he saw Eskel's cock slowly filling. He shook his head, it always happened when he and Geralt were in the bed together. Rolling up his sleeves once again, Vesemir retrieved the slick and set to work.</p><p>Eskel's soft little groans attracted Geralt's attention—as always—and the White Wolf pushed in closer, eyes closed, still deeply asleep as he started to rut against Eskel's side. “Oh, you want more too?” Vesemir grumbled to himself. He stroked faster, letting his free hand drift down between Eskel's legs to tickle the inside of his thighs the way he liked, wringing louder moans and a few shaky thrusts from him.</p><p>Geralt was fully rubbing himself off on Eskel's side now. Vesemir paid close attention to them both, he didn't want to change the sheets if he could avoid it... Eskel stiffened and came with a groan, and Vesemir was quick with a clean cloth to catch Geralt's release as well. Wiping them both down, he set the now soiled cloth next to the bed, letting their combined smell linger for the moment. Satisfied, they rolled into each other, Eskel burying his face in Geralt's hair. He threw one strong leg over Eskel's hip and they both quieted once again, falling into a deeper sleep with their foreheads pressed together.</p><p>Lambert arrived last, on the day when Geralt finally started to stir. Vesemir left him with a small plate of food—cheese and a bit of bread, they'd work up to a larger meal tomorrow—and went to fetch Lambert. The youngest of them all, Vesemir almost had to drag him through the courtyard. Geralt was lucid enough to hold tight to Lambert as Vesemir saw to his horse, then returned to the now crowded bedroom.</p><p>“Give me room,” Vesemir grunted. Geralt blinked sleepily and wrapped an arm around Eskel, pulling him to the other side of the bed so Vesemir could clean Lambert. Despite his exhaustion, Lambert had always been feisty and growled at the first swipe of the cloth at his neck. “None of that,” Vesemir tisked lightly.</p><p>As Lambert fell deeper into sleep, Geralt started going back under as well. Covering them all once again, Vesemir left to finish the last of his chores. All their bedrooms were stocked with wood, but he wouldn't start the fires until tomorrow, at least another full day in his bed for Geralt.</p><p>“Vesemir,” Geralt groaned out a few hours later. Vesemir was across the keep, but finished his work and returned to the bedroom. Lambert had rolled across the bed, rutting against Eskel in his sleep. As Geralt still had his arms around Eskel, they were about to get themselves into a fine tangle.</p><p>Pulling off his boots and rolling up his sleeves, Vesemir grabbed the tin of slick and climbed into the bed this time, settling between Lambert's legs. He spread them wider, hitching them over his hips to give himself room to work. Geralt watched, eyes heavy, his hand moving down to touch Eskel's cock as well, the warm flesh reacting immediately.</p><p>Vesemir clicked his tongue even as he started stroking Lambert. “I'll take care of him in a moment. You rest.”</p><p>Vesemir didn't just slick his palm this time, he made sure the fingers of his other hand were coated as well. Lambert was young, hot blooded, <em>demanding</em>, even in his sleep, and it took more to satisfy him. Vesemir circled his hole and smiled at how easily his relaxed body opened, lips parting in satisfaction.</p><p>He pushed one digit in and sighed. “I remember when Master Rennes used to tend to the ones coming back from The Path. Only a few each year, his <em>favorites</em>, we used to joke.” He slid a second finger in and got a louder moan, felt Geralt's heavy eyes watching him work. “Truth was, he only had the energy for a few towards the end. A few days caring for two was all he had the strength for. I told him he needn't do it, he served the school in other ways, but he insisted. 'I will take care of my Witchers, same as you, Vesemir.' He gave everything to this school.”</p><p>“Vesemir,” Geralt mumbled and nuzzled against Eskel's neck. He didn't have anything specific to say, just the soft whisper of his name as he watched Vesemir stroke Lambert, two fingers inside him, wringing pleasure from his sleeping body.</p><p>“Shush, lad,” Vesemir said, his eyes still on Lambert as his hips twitched, back arching a little. “Still another day of rest for you.” They deserved the rest after a long year, and it wasn't like they were taking advantage of Vesemir, oh no. As soon as they were all up, it was training in the morning, chores in the afternoon, then whatever the fuck they wanted in the evening. He'd get his share of work out of them, but for now, he'd take care of his last three wolves.</p><p>Lambert stiffened, coming across Vesemir's hand, his body clenching down on the fingers inside of him. Vesemir waited until he was done, until his pleasure had run its course before pulling away and cleaning up. Before he left the bed, Geralt's hand fluttered over the obvious bulge in his trousers. “Let me...”</p><p>He smiled and gently pushed his hand away, back to Eskel's hip. “No, boy, that's not your job.” He leaned over and kissed them all softly before stepping from the bed and covering them again. “Save it for Eskel. You two want to share a room this year?”</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt mumbled into the back of Eskel's neck, laying sloppy kisses along his hairline. “I think so.”</p><p>“I'll prepare your fire.”</p><p>Vesemir stepped away, the list of chores in his head rearranging a little. He didn't need to make Eskel's fire at all, but Geralt would want to move to his own bed in the morning. Then he'd need to start making proper meals, not just plates of cold cheese and meat. Eskel would be up maybe the day after, and Geralt could take care of him after that, leaving only Lambert. It might be a little sentimental on his part, but Vesemir liked to spend his nights with Lambert in his arms. Something about being the only survivor from the last class made him just a little more special.</p><p>He stopped at the door and peered back at the bed. Geralt managed to wedge himself between Lambert and Eskel, pulling them both in close before dropping off to sleep again. Tomorrow morning, Geralt would rise and put himself in order, then finish all the chores Vesemir hadn't gotten around to yet. When Eskel woke, he'd do the same, until they were all more or less fully recovered and ready to settle into the normal rhythm of winter.</p><p>Yet, Vesemir enjoyed these days so very much, looking after them at their most vulnerable, caring for them when they couldn't take care of themselves. The world saw Witchers as killers only, monstrous monster hunters almost as feared as the things they went after, but he knew better. He kept the old traditions and responsibilities alive and would until the day he died.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also love the idea that Witchers hibernate for a week or so to get their strength back after a year of being constantly vigilant of their surroundings, but I haven't had enough of an idea to turn it into a full fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>